gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNZ-004 Gaga
The GNZ-004 Gaga (aka Gaga), is the mobile suit used by the Innovators' Gaga Forces in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gaga is a mass production model mobile suit that's part of the Innovators' Gaga Forces. They were developed by Billy Katagiri and they all have a Trans-Am System installed within their GN Drive Taus. The Gagas are only equipped with GN Vulcans on the chests. The weapon has a low-power output, but a high-fire rate. Its overall combat abilities are the weakest of the GNZ line, as they only have a short to mid-range weapon in its arsenal and minimal melee combat capabilities, and are also easy to destroy; despite these traits, the Gaga prove to have exceptional speed and make up for their lack of strength with sheer numbers. During battle, their GN Drive Taus are meant to blow up and deal further damage to enemies due to the exhaustion of their Trans-Am System usage.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics Because of this ability, the primary tactic for Gaga pilots in battle is to activate Trans-Am and then throw themselves onto enemy targets as kamikaze ordinance. The GN Condensers in the shoulders can help penetrate GN Fields when performing a kamikaze attack. Armaments ;*GN Vulcans :Equipped on the chest, possesses low power and high firing rate. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*GN Booster :The Gaga can be equipped with a large red GN booster. The booster attaches at the torso. At the end of each booster is a large GN thruster. The boosters increase the equipped mobile suit's overall speed and flight range, the latter of which is especially important since the boosters are equipped to mobile suits powered by GN Drive Taus which have a limited charge. With the additional speed and flight range the equipped mobile suit is capable of launching raids, hit-and-run, and other surprise oriented attacks on the enemy. ;*Veda-based Operating System History The Innovators' Gaga Forces are deployed in the final battle between Innovators and Celestial Being (introduced in episode 47), piloted by clones of Bring Stabity and Devine Nova. Although the Gundams are able to destroy many Gagas, there were just too many and most make it all the way to the Ptolemaios 2 for their Trans-Am Kamikaze run, throwing themselves at the ship like Trans-Am Missiles. The Ptolemaios had gotten some temporary relief when the CBS Lab Transport intervened as a shield. Additional support arrived when the ESF Coup Faction and Katharon forces came to the rescue. The Gagas targeted the newly arrived ships, and ESF Ace Pilot Patrick Colasour nearly lost his life holding them off. During the battle, Setsuna activated Trans-Am Burst, sending his consciousness outwards across the entirety of Celestial Being, and encompassing the Gaga Forces, distrupting their pilots' link with Veda. During the burst, Tieria’s consciousness successfully merged with Veda in the commotion and activates GN-009 Seraphim Gundam's Trial System, which cuts off and halts all the Gaga units linked to Veda, leaving them drifting in space around Celestial Being (mothership). After the Earth Sphere Federation took over the Celestial Being colony ship, the Gagas that were left drifting around were modified into GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon. Variants ;*GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon Gallery Trans-am Gaga's Army in 00 S.E.jpg|Trans-am Gagas Gaga_Forces_Mobile_Suits.jpg|The Gaga Force gnz-004-gnbooster.jpg|Equipped with GN Booster gnz-004-gntaudrive.jpg|GN Drive Tau gnz-004-gnvernier.jpg|GN Vernier Gnz-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Notes & Trivia *The Gaga is the only mobile suit of the GNZ series to be mass-produced at a large scale. **It is also the only mobile suit of GNZ series to have an even number, 4. Interestingly, said number is known for its association to death, which coincides with the Gaga's role as suicide bombers. *There is a contradiction between the stated number of Gaga units available and the numbers depicted. The 2nd Mechanics book states that they are only 100 Gaga units available, yet the number of Gaga units depicted onscreen clearly exceeds 100 units. References External links *GNZ-004 Gaga on MAHQ